Open your eyes
by DeviousClass
Summary: Assis sur un pont, Albus est malheureux. Assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, Teddy et Harry le sont aussi. Warning : tentative de suicide


Il était tard, très tard. Il devrait déjà être sur le chemin du retour mais il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison. Dans cette maison si pleine mais si vide en même temps, avec les rires qui se répercutaient sur les murs et qui sonnaient tellement creux dans ses oreilles. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, il avait la sensation d'être un étranger entouré de sa famille. Pourtant, il avait bien essayer de se faire une place. Entre son énergétique de frère, qui attirait l'attention, et sa petite sœur qui semblait avoir toujours besoin de l'attention de ceux qui étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle, lui, le timide de la famille n'avait pas sa place. Il avait toujours était indépendant, depuis tout petit déjà il savait se débrouiller seul et il ne demandait jamais d'aide à qui que ce soit. Il était un enfant calme, trop peut-être. Parfois, il avait envie de crier, de laisser sortir toute sa frustration et son ressentiment envers sa famille mais il se rétractait toujours. Il n'avait pas envie de créer une gêne dans sa famille ; ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Et il avait grandit, en même temps que son insécurité et son mal-être grandissait en lui. A dix ans, il avait commencé à ne plus s'alimenter correctement, sautant des repas ou faisant semblant de manger pour tout recracher ensuite à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles de sa famille. Mais ses parents, trop occupés à gronder ou féliciter sans cesse son grand-frère et à satisfaire les caprices de la petite princesse, n'ont pas remarqué son manque d'appétit et ses disparitions mystérieuses dès la fin du repas. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte non plus que leur second fils parlait de moins en moins, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir sortir un mot de sa bouche. Le temps qu'ils remarquent que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était déjà trop tard : il était devenu muet et il était sous-alimenter, anorexique. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de lui demander pourquoi, ils ne comprenaient pas comment tous ça avait pu arriver à un de leur enfants.

 _"Ils ne comprennent jamais rien de toute façon."_

Et sur le rebord d'un pont, les pieds dans le vide, Albus se sentait attiré par l'eau agitée qui déformait la lumière que la lune renvoyait. Il se demanda si cela faisait mal de mourir. Son père, à ce qu'il paraît, a déjà été mort une fois : c'est ce qui se racontait parfois quand les adultes parlaient entre eux, pensant que les enfants étaient coucher.

Albus se demanda aussi si ses parents éprouveraient de la peine en découvrant son corps flottant dans la Tamise... Il espérait. Bien sûr, sa famille le pleurerait, mais sûrement que grâce à leurs deux 'merveilleux enfants chéris', ils se remettront très vite de cette peine qu'il leur a causée. Ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de lui. A cette pensée, Albus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. Il ne supportait plus de trimbaler cette triste et cet amour qu'il avait malgré tout pour sa famille ; mais il n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui, il devait fêter ses quatorze ans et comme cadeau, il avait demandé à ses parents de les fêter seulement tous les trois : son papa, sa maman et lui. Pour une fois, il aurait eu ses parents pour lui tout seul, sans son frère, sa sœur et leurs cousins/cousines qui fourmillaient autour de son papa et de sa maman. Cela aurait dû être une journée magique pour lui. Mais tout avait été gâché quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer sa journée d'anniversaire ensemble. Il ne se souvenait même plus à cause de qui et de quoi et il s'en fichait.

Sa journée tant attendu rien qu'avec ses parents avait été annulé. Il aurait voulu crier que ce n'était pas juste, que pour une fois où il demandait quelque chose, on le lui refusait, qu'il les détestait... Mais il ne pouvait pas parce que plus aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Alors il avait fait comme d'habitude : il avait sourit, signé 'ce n'est pas grave' et s'était enfui de la maison. Ce n'est qu'une fois très loin de sa maison, dans une rue bondée, qu'il avait éclaté en sanglots, silencieusement. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à vagabonder dans Londres, l'esprit vide et le corps tout autant. Puis, il s'était assis sur le rebord d'un pont, ressassant encore et encore sa pathétique vie.

En soupirant, Albus pencha sa tête en avant et regarda fixement la rivière suivre son flot. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de se jeter de ce pont. Trop lâche, ou peut-être avait-il encore l'espoir stupide de que les choses allait s'arranger. Non, son plus grand défaut, c'était qu'il n'était pas assez égoïste. Pas égoïste au point de vouloir que sa famille souffre par sa faute. Souvent, il souhaiterait l'être mais on ne change pas sa personnalité en un claquement de doigts.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut tout à coup surpris par un cri qui brisa sa bulle.

"ALBUS !"

L'adolescent se tourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri mais son geste le déséquilibra et il se sentit tomber. Il serra fortement ses paupières, attendant l'impact que ferait son corps en percutant l'eau. Ses lèvres étaient ouvertes en un cri silencieux. En quelque secondes, Albus se retrouva dans l'eau et l'impact lui fit expulser tout l'air qu'il y avait dans ses poumons alors que l'eau rentrait dans sa trachée. Albus paniqua. Il n'avait jamais appris à nager ! Il battit désespérément des bras et des jambes mais rien n'y faisait, il se noyait inexorablement. L'eau rentrait dans sa bouche et remplissait ses poumons et très vite, il cessa de lutter. Dans ses derniers instants de conscience, il aperçu une vague silhouette éclairée par les rayons de lune et puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois et deux semaines maintenant depuis l'accident. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Pourtant, il montrait des signes de vie et son cerveau fonctionnait normalement, il n'aura aucune séquelles ; c'est ce qu'avait dit la médicomage en tout cas. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus ne se réveille pas ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Je t'en pris réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, ouvres les yeux... J'en peux plus, c'est tellement dur de te voir allonger sur ce lit qui est le tien depuis la nuit de tes quatorze ans. Tu dors si profondément qu'on dirait presque que... que tu es mort. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Depuis que je t'ai sauvé cette nuit-là, je ne fais que ça pleurer.

Si on avait pu s'apercevoir plus tôt que tu allais si mal, si on avait su...

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire désabusé. 'Si on avait su'. Quelle foutaise ! On aurait déjà dû savoir que quelque chose clochait quand il est devenu muet ; mais non. On a préféré jouer la carte de la compréhension sans chercher plus loin. On lui a sortit des mots vide de sens. Maintenant que j'y repense il y avait des signes avant-coureur. C'est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans les réunions de famille : il était toujours seul et parlait peu. Il disparaissait dès les fins de repas -oui parce qu'on lui avait aussi diagnostiqué une anorexie. Quelle coup de massue sur nos têtes. La volonté des adultes à croire que le pire était derrière eux et que rien ne pouvait désormais les toucher avait failli coûter la vie à un pauvre petit enfant.

Oh comme j'ai crié. J'ai crié comme je n'avais crié sur oncle Harry et tante Ginny. Je leur ai craché mon venin au-dessus du corps inconscient de leur fils. Tante Ginny était en pleurs dans les bras de son frère Ron, tandis que qu'oncle Harry était resté figé sur le pas de la porte, le visage déformé par l'incompréhension, l'appréhension et ses yeux reflétait toute la douleur que lui faisait mes mots qui heurtaient de plein fouet son cœur. Ils sont resté silencieux sous mon avalanche d'accusation. Cela ce voyait qu'ils étaient blessés mais je me fichais bien de la douleur que je leur causait. Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont partis à la recherche d'Albus quand j'ai découvert qu'il était parti de la maison. Ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont sauvé de la noyade.

"-Ils ne faut pas s'inquiéter, il rentrera bientôt : ce n'est son genre d'inquiéter les gens. C'est un gentil garçon.' qu'ils ont dit.

Mais j'avais bien senti moi, que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Depuis que je suis venu vivre chez eux, Albus n'était jamais sorti sans me prévenir. Alors je l'ai cherché. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait sans que ne puisse lui mettre la main dessus, mon inquiétude grandissait. J'étais angoissé. Et alors que je parcourais les bords de la Tamise, je l'ai vu. Il était assis sur le rebord du pont. Il penchait sa tête vers la rivière, ses mains semblaient près à lâcher alors j'ai paniqué. J'ai crié son nom et au moment même où il se retourna ses mains lâchèrent prisent. Et il tomba. Le temps de courir jusqu'au rebord, le corps d'Albus se faisait déjà emporté par les flots. J'ai plongé pour le secourir mais j'étais terrifié de ne pas pouvoir le sauver à temps, d'avoir à regarder son corps flotter loin de moi, loin du monde des vivants. Mais Merlin soit loué j'ai pu attraper le bras et le ramener sur la rive où je lui es fait recracher l'eau qu'il avait avaler. J'ai eu si peur cette nuit-là...

Bien que nous n'étions pas si proche que cela, je l'aimait moi ce p'tit : c'est mon petit frère. Il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec James, parce que celui-ci se moquait sans arrêt de lui, et il n'était pas proche non plus de sa petite sœur Lily. Maintenant que j'y repense, il regardait parfois son frère et sa sœur d'une manière étrange : je pense - non j'en suis sûr - qu'il était jaloux d'eux. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment quelqu'un qui demandait quelque chose, il ne prenait que ce qu'on voulait bien lui donner sans en réclamer plus. Alors les adultes ont inconsciemment commencer à ne lui donner qu'une toute petite attention ; parce que si il ne demande pas, c'est qu'il n'en a pas besoin n'est-ce pas ? Ça me déchire de ne me rendre compte de ça que maintenant, et qu'il est peut-être trop tard pour réparer mes torts à moi. Je souhaiterais tellement m'en être rendu compte plutôt. Mais je n'était qu'un enfant autrefois et quand je suis devenu adulte, j'ai fais comme les adultes avant moi : j'ai ignoré ses signes de mal-être. J'ai tellement, tellement honte de moi. Et je m'en veux terriblement. Je prie pour qu'Albus se réveille bientôt et qu'on puisse guérir ensemble.

"Teddy."

Surpris, je relève la tête. C'est oncle Harry. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. J'essuie mes yeux, renifle et je lui renvois son salut. Oncle Harry prend une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de moi et il prend la main d'Albus dans les siennes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on ne dit rien, on se contente de rester là, regardant son visage pâle et endormi, ou la main que nous tenons chacun. Mais on n'échange aucun regard ; depuis mon coup de gueule il y a un mois, c'est très tendu entre nous.

Tante Ginny et moi n'arrêtons pas nous disputer tandis qu'un silence gênant s'installe tout le temps lorsque qu'avec oncle Harry nos regards se croisent. Je m'en veux de lui avoir crié dessus ; je sais bien qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, qu'il aime Albus autant qu'il aime ses autres enfants - même moi. Mais c'est un homme très occupé. Trop même. Son travail d'auror lui prenait tout son temps et c'est ce qui avait creusé le gouffre entre son fils et lui. Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Al, oncle Harry avait été appelé en urgence à son travail et bien qu'il ait essayé de déléguer l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'y aller. Je sais qu'Albus avait été intenable une semaine avant le jour J ; il avait dû se sentir trahi quand Ginny lui a annoncé que la journée ne se ferait pas. Lui qui n'avait jamais osé demander quelque chose, il s'était vu refuser la seule chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Pour un enfant comme lui - parce que malgré son âge, Albus était encore un enfant - çà dû être la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il n'a pas pu en supporter d'avantage.

Et maintenant nous sommes là, attendant son réveil avec la terreur que le cœur s'arrête brusquement et qu'il dorme pour toujours. Les larmes menacent encore de couler mais je les refoule : pleurer maintenant ne sert à rien. La seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est attendre et espérer.

"-Hum."

Je lève les yeux vers mon oncle et je le vois me regarder avec hésitation, gêne. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il prend une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage avant de parler.

"-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu nous a dit la dernière fois et... tu as raison, c'est vrai. Nous étions si concentré sur les bêtises de James et Lily que nous avions comme oublier le calme Albus. Tu sais, il me ressemble beaucoup ; plus que ce que les gens pensent. Mon enfance chez les Dursley a fait que j'ai dû m'occuper de moi-même très tôt, ne pouvant pas compter sur l'aide des adultes. Albus est exactement comme moi : il ne se plaint jamais et trouve toujours un moyen de se débrouiller seul. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un enfant est censé faire... Moi qui m'étais juré que mes enfants ne connaîtraient pas la même enfance que la mienne, qu'ils ne seront pas élever comme les Dursley m'ont élevé, j'ai fait exactement la même chose qu'eux !"

Il est en larmes maintenant. Le héros national, __mon__ héros,est là, en train de pleurer et je pleure aussi parce que c'est vraiment trop triste de penser qu'il est fallu en arriver à cette chambre d'hôpital pour que l'on s'aperçoive à quel point on a blessé un être cher à nos yeux sans le vouloir. Il se retourne ensuite vers Albus.

"-Je te le jure, je vais faire des efforts. mais s'il-te-plaît Albus, réveille-toi. Hein ? Ça va aller, je serais là pour toi mon fils. Je t'aime tu sais ?" dit oncle Harry en caressant le front de son fils.

Et au même moment, comme si il avait entendu la supplication de son papa, des larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Albus. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elles s'ouvrirent sur deux émeraudes semblable à ceux qui le fixe d'un air ébahi, comme s'il ne peut croire au miracle qui se déroule devant lui.

Moi-même je ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui se passe. L'espace d'un instant, je me dis que c'est une hallucination causé par le manque de sommeil mais la voix qui s'élève à ce moment-là je ne peux pas l'avoir rêvée.

"-Papa..."

Sous nos yeux, Albus Severus Potter se réveille après un mois et deux semaines de coma. Et alors qu'on se précipite pour le serrer dans nos bras, je me dis que tout ne peut qu'aller bien maintenant qu'il a ouvert les yeux. Je l'espère du plus profond de mon cœur.

* * *

Bon ! Voilà mon petit one-shot. J'espère que vous avez appréciez le lire et que vous me laisserai des reviews (même si vous vous êtes ennuyez :p)


End file.
